


ADD and Festive Toes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily isn't wearing socks for the first time since James can remember, so of course he takes a look. Poor, confused Prongs.





	ADD and Festive Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

ADD and Festive Toes

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I’m tired.

I’m lying on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. You know. The really comfy one, right by the fire. The only one that doesn’t have springs poking you in uncomfortable places. Quidditch was grueling. I’m exhausted. And I’m just about to fall asleep when she comes downstairs.

“James?”

I grunt and sit up. “Yhm?”

Real intelligent, Jamesie. That’ll win her over. So witty and whatnot.

“What’re you doing up?”

“I wasn’t up. I was asleep before you came down here.”

“Sorry.”

I open one eyelid and look at her. Her hair is down. That’s new. Usually it’s braided or in a tail or something. It’s longer than I thought.

And then something else catches my eye.

She’s not wearing socks.

Lily Evans does not go anywhere without socks on. Or sandals. Not once in the seven years that I’ve known her has she ever gone barefoot. It’s strange, but there you are.

“What?”

She’s looking at me. God, think of something to say, hurry up –

“You’re not wearing socks.”

Smooth.

She eyes her feet warily. “Nope,” she says after a minute. “Suppose I’m not.” She wiggles her toes at me. “Like my feet, Potter?”

I can tell by her tone she’s teasing, but it’s not every day that you get to see Lily’s toes. So I look. And what I see is strange.

“Lily, you’ve got seven different colors on your toes.”

I freeze. Oh, shit. What if I offended her? I don’t have my wand. It’s in my trunk. Dear God, don’t hex me.

She regards her feet. “Hm,” she says. “Yes, I guess I do.”

It’s quiet for a second.

“But why?”

“Well, Muggles paint their toes, James. It’s festive. Festive toes. For Christmas or, I dunno, St. Peter's day.”

“No, no, I mean, why seven different colors?”

Lily thinks for a second. I wait. I even run my hand thru my hair once while I wait. After a bit, she answers.

“I don’t think you know, but I have ADD.”

“Add? Like, math issues? What’s that got to do with feet?”

She rolls her eyes. “Not add. ADD. It’s that I can’t focus on one thing for a while.”

“But you’re really smart –“

"Ever see me take any notes, though? Or watch a teacher? Or finish a potion without talking to someone in between?” I think. Nope. “Thought not. I just remember it. And Alice helps me study. Thank God, or I’d be failing. I just can’t focus. So I do one toe a day.” She wiggles her feet. “See?”

“Yup.”

Lily walks over to the coffee table and picks up a book. “Anyways, I was just getting a book. G’night, James.”

“Night, Lily.”

I wake up late the next morning. Rub my eyes. I’m about to go get my wand when I watch sight of my fingernails. Each is a different shade of purple. And I can’t – get – it – off – I think they’re stuck that way.

ADD, my ass. 

 

 

Please review! Thanks a ton, and much love,

CaitieBeth


End file.
